


What about me?

by DimpleScripter



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Blindfolds, Childhood Friends, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimpleScripter/pseuds/DimpleScripter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first "official" story, so please give criticism. I know its a touchy topic, but it was a requested by a friend. Thanks!</p></blockquote>





	What about me?

It had been a long day. A very long day. All Aoba wanted was to finish work so he could get home and eat the food Koujaku, his boyfriend of two years, had cooked for him. Letting out a long sigh, he continued his job, until finally, the sun began to set, rendering him free of his duties for the day. Saying goodbye to his fellow co-workers, he stepped outside, and took in a breath of fresh air . He smiled to himself as he watched the sunlight slowly start to disappear. A small buzzing sound from his jacket pocket caught his attention, and as he reached inside said pocket, and pulled out his phone. He remember that he forgot to switch his phone off of vibrate when he left school. He looked at the screen and noticed a missed call from his boyfriend and two texts from his best friend, Noiz. The texts read:

"Yo, you at work?"- 11:37 am

"I'm going to assume you're at work. Mind if I meet up with you when you're done? I have something I need tell you. "- 6:08 pm

As Aoba finished reading the last text, he started looking around for Noiz. His phone now read 6:12 pm, meaning he was around somewhere. As he started heading toward his car, he saw someone leaning against it.  
"Noiz? Is that you?" Because it was winter, the sun set at an earlier time, so Aoba couldn't really make out the figure on his car. He was hesitant to continue walking forward until he heard a familiar voice. "What, afraid of your own best friend?" Relief filled his head as he once again continued toward the car.

"You scared me, you idiot. Why are you leaning against my car like some sort of stalker?

"I sent you a text saying I was going to meet you after work. You were taking too long." Noiz deadpanned

"Heh, sorry about that."

Noiz got off from the car and flicked Aoba on the forehead, watching his friend groan about how much that hurt. A slight grin appeared on Noiz's face, which halted Aoba's words. Him and his best friend were polar opposites. Aria was happy-go-lucky, friendly, and popular, while Noiz was very quiet and kept to himself without many friends. Seeing a smile on Noiz's face made Aoba burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" His face instantly going back into his normal scowl

"Its so weird seeing you smile! It catches me off guard every time! But anyways, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" 

Aoba looked up at Noiz with his usual friendly smile, waiting for a response. "Drive to the park" was all he got for an answer. As both of them got in the car, the short 10 minute car drive was awkwardly silent. No matter what conversation Aoba tried to start, Noiz refused to deepen their talk any further. Eventually reaching the park, they both got out and sat on a small bench facing the single swingset. Again, silence. This lasted for about 5 minutes before Noiz finally spoke up.

"Aoba." Aoba looked at his best friend, slightly worried.

"Yes?" 

"Do you love Koujaku?" This question threw Aoba for a loop. 

"Um..yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Would you ever leave him for someone else?

"Absolutely not. Wait.Noiz, do you know something i dont?" Aoba's worry grew more and more as his friend spoke.

"Aoba, what if i said…tch, nevermind."

"What if you said what? Is there something on your mind?" The entire time they sat together on the bench,Noiz hadn't once looked away from the swingset. He finally broke eye contact from in front of him and stared intensly at Aoba, who was still waiting for an answer. He quietly whispered: 

"…love you."

"What? Speak up a little, i can't hea-" Before he could get his last word out, Noiz threw himself ontop of Aoba, placing both hands beside his head.

 

"I said I love you. I know I shouldn't have told you, and I know I've probably ruined our friendship, but I can't hold it in anymore. Everytime I see you with Koujaku, it hurts. Everytime you call me crying because the two of you got into a fight, all I want to do is hold you and kiss you until the pain goes away. But I cant. HE has you. HE gets to hug you. HE gets to kiss you. HE gets to make love with you. I've known you for 12 years, and not once have you ever noticed my feelings for you. Watching you go out with a new guy, feeling like i never deserved you anyways, it hurt so bad. Aoba, I'm sorry, but I can't hold back any longer." With that, Noiz brought a rag to Aoba's face, watching him struggle until his nerves finally calmed down. He took Aoba's keys, and drove off to his apartment. It was about an hour later that Aoba woke up, blindfolded, his hands bound behind his back, still barely able to move, and completely disrobed. 

"N-Noiz? Where am i? Whats going on?"

Silence.

"Noiz, seriously, where am i? I can't see anythi-" Aoba felt a hand slide up his leg all the up to his inner thigh. He let out a sharp gasp, only to feel a pair of lips forcefully stop him from making more noise. As lips tried to gently open up Aoba's mouth, he bit down hard, making Noiz groan and pull back in pain.

"Noiz?! What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go, you fucking pervert."

"Aoba, I…I'm sorry, but its too late."

"What do you mean it's too late? Take the God damn blindfold off of me! And let go of my arms! What do you plan on doing to me?!" Reality kicked in a soon as he asked the question, making him instantly shake with fear. "Dear God, please Noiz, don't do it. I'm begging you! I'm sorry for never noticing how you felt, but please don't do this! We can go back to being friends and act like none of this ever happened, just please stop!"

A demonic laugh came from above Aoba, who was once again pinned down by Noiz. "Friends? Do you think I want to be 'friends'? Don't you realize it's too late for that? I've given you so many hints, and you still ignorantly missed them all. I think by now I've made it perfectly clear that our friendship will cease to exist after today."

Grabbing him by his hair, Noiz forced Aoba onto his knees so that he was facing his lower region. Noiz carefully unzipped his pants and forcefully shoved his already hard dick into Aoba's mouth. Aoba instantly began to choke and tried to pull away, only for his hair to get gripped tighter, making him groan in pain.

"If you even think about pulling away or biting me, I'll make this a lot worse. You wouldnt want Koujaku getting involved, would you?" 

Hearing Koujaku's name scared Aoba beyond belief. He couldn't let him get involved in this, there was no way. Out of everyone Aoba dated, Koujaku was the first to never judge his past and all the shit he went through. He graciously accepted all the baggage Aoba came with, and Aoba couldn't have been more grateful. He would never be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to his lover. A tight grip on his hair brought him back to reality as he was forced once again to suck his friends cock. Noiz repeatedly thrusted into Aoba's mouth, grabbing his hair and forcing him to take in more. 

"Aghh, Im getting close. Shit." Long heavy pants were escaping Noiz's mouth while Aoba was desperately try to hold back his gags, unfortunately failing miserably. It didn't help that Noiz was the size of a fucking horse, either. He continued to throat fuck Aoba until he felt a warm sensation gather in his lower area. He thrusts became more fierce as the sensation grew stronger. A series of moans and groans sprang from Noiz's as he shot his load into Aoba's mouth. Releasing his hair, Noiz laid took a rest for a moment, completely out of breath from his orgasm. As soon as Aoba's hair was released, his initial reaction was to spit out everything in his mouth, making a mess all over his chest and face. He began to silently sob, hoping that this was all a bad dream. He slowly started to stand up until he felt a large hand shove him down onto his back.

"I hope you didn't think we're done."

A small shriek escaped Aoba's lips as his worst fears were about to come true. Noiz climed over him, kissing his body all over. He made small love marks all over Aoba's body, relishing in the noises Aoba was making. Though seeing Aoba's limp member become hard would've been a grand sight for Noiz, he was already too far gone to care about that anymore. He knew he had to have him, even if it meant destroying an amazing friendship. So with one swift movement, and without any preparation or warning, he rammed his cock into Aoba. The tightness squeezed around him like nothing he'd ever felt before, but that wasn't the best part. The best part was hearing the ear piercing scream his best friend made beneath him. Aoba began to cover his mouth as soon as he realized that the painful, horrendous screams he was releasing only turned Noiz on even more. 

Aoba felt as if he was being ripped in half as Noiz continued to fuck him mercilessly. His asshole was burning, feeling like someone had lit a match inside of him. He couldn't hold back his screams or tears. So much pain had caused his mind to go blank, forgetting that if he fought back, Koujaku could be in danger. He began to fight back with his legs, praying he somehow managed to kick his rapist off, but to no avail. His legs were forced to spread open, giving Noiz more room to go deeper. What started off as a dry penetration quickly became a bloody mess. Aoba's back side has began to bleed, which Noiz graciously used as lube. They continued on like this unti Noiz began to feel that sensation again. He thrusts became more harsh and hectic as he fought to get to the blissful stage once more. Aoba's screams never lessened, along with the pain. He begged and pleaded for Noiz to stop, but his cries were pointless. He was losing all control of his own body; saliva falling from his mouth, his legs no longer resisting, and his tears continuing to fall without stopping. He could hear Noiz's moans grow louder and breathier, assuming he was close to finishing once again. As Noiz continued to thrust his cock faster and deeper into Aoba, he felt himself on the brink. He let go of Aoba's legs and gripped his small, bruised covered waist. With a few more thrusts, he screamed out Aoba's name as he came inside of him. As he quickly finished, he pulled himself out, and laid beside his still sobbing best friend. Noiz petted Aoba as if he were the most fragile thing on earth. As if nothing had happened, Noiz lovingly whispered into Aoba's ear.

"I love you, Aoba."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "official" story, so please give criticism. I know its a touchy topic, but it was a requested by a friend. Thanks!


End file.
